Artificial Fear
by FairHairedAdventureSeeker
Summary: Everybody fears something. Fear itself is unavoidable. When something strange come to the Mushroom Kingdom, leaving its victims with burned out eyes, will Fear rule? (grossness and blood involved)


Two figures stoop in a graveyard over a caldron.

"Add the blood now." the first figure said.

"You do it Waluigi, your blood will be better!" said the second figure.

"Fine Wario." gritted Waluigi

Waluigi raised a wickedly sharp knife over his arm and sliced a thin cut on it. A few cherry red drops spilled out of Waluigis' arm into the caldron.

"This better be worth it..." Waluigi groweled

"Don't worry, It will be!" Wario cackled "We will get rid of those pesky Mario Brothers, and we will finally be the Number One!"

"Quick, lets say the spell! It's almost midnight!"

Wario and Waluigi said the spell. It was a language lost to the ages. The ghostly words spilled around the foggy graveyard, twisting around tombstones like mist.

"Tckzation, loodb illw eb pilleds." Wario chanted.

"Tckzation, ldo erarsf illw iser." Waluigi chanted.

"Tckzation, Xionaus illw aiser giana!" they said together.

The old cauldron bubbled over, blood and all that was in the evil mixture. A ghastly figure formed out of mist and the spilled mixture appeared, its face and body hidden by a black robe. The only things visible on the strange person were the tips of ghostly white fingers and a mouth curved up in a cold smile, dripping with silver blood.

"ouY ummoneds em oolsf?" the figure asked, its lips curving into a crueler sneer

"Sorry, come again?" Waluigi asked

"My apologies, I have yet to get used to this language you people call _english_ I speak the tongue of the race of Hodtg. What you called Ghost. Allow me to introduce myself, I am called Xionaus, and you are...?"

"Oh! Oh! We summoned you! With the bone of the innocent, skin of the guilty, and blood of the liar! But we were afraid the spell wouldn't work! I told you Wario!" Waluigi squealed

"Hush fool! Do you want people to get curious? Now that we have raised you, demon, you must do our bidding and kill those wicked Mario Brothers!" Wario said

"I take orders from no one, human. Since you have brought me back to life, I thought I might be able to spare you, but your souls will be put to better use. Much better use indeed." Xionaus sneered

Xionaus closed in on Wario, the silver blood dripping from his mouth.

"W-w-what are you going-" Wario never had a chance to finish his sentence.

The blood dripping from Xionaus' mouth fell on Wario's eyes and burned them out, releasing his soul. Warios' last few seconds of life were spent seeing the true face underneath the hood. Empty eye sockets, and white paper face dripping the acid blood on him.

"Not the strongest soul I say, but it will do to raise my loyal followers. As you might have known from reading the legends, dear Waluigi, the soul is from the eyes, not the brain. Your eyes see everything. I can take this soul and look at all of Warios' life and memories. But now is not the time. Ceospr! I summon you!" Xionaus threw the soul into the mixture of blood, bone, and flesh and out of the mist came a figure much like Xionaus, but with a little less hight and silver blood dripping down from its mouth.

"You called for me, Master Xionaus?" Ceospr asked, his thin mouth curving into a smile.

"Yes. Ceospr, capture the soul of the skinny one they call Waluigi and awaking your sister Cuilraep. A girls soul would be better, but we are a bit short on girls at this time, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, Master Xionaus." Ceospr said "I sense him by that grave, he will die most painfully."

Ceospr closed in on Waluigi and Waluigi's life literally flashed in front of his eyes as it was being torn from his body. Him spying on Daisy and Luigi, playing cards with Wario, playing tennis.

"Cailraep, awake!" Ceospr cackled happily, tossing Waluigi's soul away as his sister rose.

"I would have preferred a girls soul." Cailraep said coldly

"You _will _have to settle for this soul Cailraep. You will be able to feast on plenty of girl souls later. But for now let us leave this place." Xionaus said "Come Ceospr, Cailraep."

The three figures vanished into the mist, leaving the two bodies of Wario and Waluigi. Eyes burned away and already rotting.

* * *

Luigi woke up from the dream in a cold sweat. He glanced around for a moment then he realized he was just in his bedroom. The dream felt so real. The two bodies lying lifeless on the ground. Luigi went to get himself a glass of water.

_"It was just a dream. A horrible very gross dream."_ he told himself

After Luigi got his water, he turned on the TV to the news channel and watched.

"What type of weather will we have today Barbara?" a male toad asked a female on standing in front of weather map.

"We are having a temperature of 63 degrees, although it is quite humid out. There are also reports of it being more misty than normal for this time of year. Back to you Jim."

"The misty weather goes well with the tragic event that has just happened. Wario Wario and his close friend/brother Waluigi Wario were found at the Boneyeilder Graveyard early this morning, dead, with their eyes burned out. No fingerprints were found on the bodies and no evidence was left behind on the scene. They were laying by a large iron cauldron. If anybody possibly know what the two men were doing, please call this hotline."

A number appeared on screen and Luigi's water glass fell out of his hand and shattered on the floor.

_"The dream! It was real!"_

Luigi picked up his phone and called a number, but it wasn't the hotline, it was his girlfriend Princess Daisy.

"Daisy? Did you hear Wario and Waluigi are dead?"

"Yeah! It's awful isn't it! And with their eyes burned out too! Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but the police will get it. But can you come over later? There is something I want to talk to you about."


End file.
